bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Tatsuya
Jun Tatsuya (辰也 奇跡, Tatsuya Jun) is a Spiritually Aware Human. Appearance Jun is an athletic caucasian male, aged 19. His hair is orange-red and medium-long for a man, slicked back with gel. It looks rather messy, even though he spends a lot of time on his hair to give it the right balance between neat and messy towards the back. His eyes are a special shade of yellow, and look relatively innocent and honest. Don't be fooled though; Jun is neither of these two and uses his appearance to get out of sticky situations. Jun is very athletic and has gained a toned body due to his efforts at various sports. In the winter, he wears a plain green sweater, with soft white cuffs and a collar of the same material. Jun wears a necklace on a metal chain, carrying a heart-shaped pendant. It's rather small and isn't well noticeable since it hides behind his shirt and collar, but occasionally he pulls it out in private to remind himself that his girlfriend, Riko Sakurai, had existed. Personality Jun has an inflated ego, caused by his good looks and strong body. He is very aware of his attractiveness, and isn't afraid to show a little skin here or there to attract both men and women. He is charming in an aggressive way, not afraid to invade personal space to get who he wants and when he wants it. Jun suffers from a moderate case of ADD, having trouble paying attention to close details and is easily distracted. He tries to avoid tasks that take a lot of effort over a prolonged period of time, and is often forgetful in daily activities. He has always seen himself as a winner, be it in sport or in other facets of life, and will push himself to extremes to be number one, even to the point of petty and mild sabotage to those that stand in his way (in other words, those better than him). He is also very susceptible to peer pressure from friends to a certain degree; if enough of his friends would dare him to take off his pants and place them on his head and run through the school, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. Despite all of Jun's bad qualities, there are also good attributes that shine through. Jun is a generally upbeat people person, and has no problems with meeting new people and striking up conversation. To those he considers his closest friends, he is a loyal and dependable person that will show support for them he is no longer needed. He also displays good leadership qualities when the times are right. History Birth Jun was born and raised in a rich family, which meant that he had everything he wanted. Childhood Out of all the toys he was allowed, his favorite was as simple and primitive as a ball. He learned to swim at an early age in his parent's outside pool, which quickly got expanded at his request to an olympic sized pool. Though he did not have the endurance to swim laps in it so early, he practiced every day so that eventually he would be able to do it. Middle School Jun attended the same middle school as Misora Mika, being in the same class for three consecutive years. The two never had much contact though, as Jun belonged to the 'popular' kids and Misora didn't. He was aware of the troubles their classmates gave Misora, and did not participate in or impede the cruel treatment Misora received. In his spare time, he went to sport clubs instead of doing homework and studying, but never attended the same for more than half a year, finding them all too boring to continue doing since he picked them up too quickly and crushed his opposition. Jun barely passed middle school, ending the year with the bare minimum possible grades allowed. High School High school meant a lot of changes for Jun as it did for all other boys his age. He befriended students from higher years, mimicking them in his attempt to stay in the popular circle. That included picking on and bullying fellow freshmen, including former schoolmate Misora Mika and his friend Warren Rivers. He did so reluctantly, since he was acquainted with Misora, but he gave in to the peer pressure every time. It quickly became obvious that Jun would not be able to complete his school due to his ADD, if he were to continue on the way he was going. That caused him to enlist the help of Misora: Jun would be allowed to cheat off Misora in exchange for his bullying group picking on somebody else. Riko In this time, he had quite a few relationships, none meaningful except for one: with Riko Sakurai. They went to the same school, and saw each other every lunch break. She was a class behind him, so they couldn't attend classes together; something Jun made up for by spending time with her after school. They had a healthy relationship for a year and a half, and Jun was convinced that she was the one for him. Near the end of Jun's last year at Naruki High, she disappeared, with no trace of her to be found anywhere: her contact in Jun's phone was deleted, photographs were gone, the school knew nothing of her, and her parents denied everything. It was as if they had never met; or even worse: as if she had never existed. Briefly, Jun thought he had gone absolutely nuts, but he had a momento that proved she existed: a heart necklace he wears every day. Afterwards Having graduated thanks to Misora, Jun took a year off school and work to relax and do what he loved most. However dreary a year like that may seem, it proved to be rather eventful for him as he discovered he had the ability to see the dead. It seemed to be a mundane ability, and he didn't bother himself too much about it. However, he couldn't ignore it after an incident in the park in the evening; returning from basketball practice, he walked in on a battlefield, as a Hollow attacked to devour a girl Plus. Powers and Abilities As a Human, Jun has no special powers to speak of. Great Muscle Memory: Jun is able to pick up movements and actions quickly and commit them to muscle memory, allowing him to mimic movements after seeing them once or twice. Physical Endurance: With the time he has invested in sports, Jun is able to push himself to a considerable extent. Charisma: Jun is able to take control of situations by asserting his leadership abilities. Statistics Trivia * Jun's face claim is Seijuurou Mikoshiba from Free!. Quotes * "Oh my god, there is so much I don't understand right now, it's worse than pre-calculus from Mr. Skinner." (an unsent text message to Warren Rivers describing his feelings towards the Spiritual Realms) * "You're a bad liar, Mis, always were. What are you hiding? And please don't insult my intelligence by denying it, you're an open book. I told you, if it makes you feel uncomfortable then I won't say it again." (to Misora Mika, not convinced by his lie that everything was okay.) * "Remember Christine? Blond and blue eyes? She was nuts, dude, we had a brief thing, and bottled up every annoyance ever and just exploded one day. I'd prefer your thing above hers, definitely." (to Misora Mika, giving his opinion on the other's personality.) * "Biggest dreams... Man, we haven't been out of school for a year and you're already thinking about the long term like that. (after a long pause) I dream of the honor of seeing an athlete I trained carrying Japan's flag through the opening's ceremony." (to Misora Mika when asked what his biggest dreams were) Gallery Free!.full.1606754.png 1310131630050115.png Seijuurou mikoshiba 52513.jpg Sei3-2.png Seijuurou.Mikoshiba.full.1608304.jpg Seijuurou.Mikoshiba.full.1590088.jpg Seijuurou.Mikoshiba.full.1648421.jpg (532).jpg Jun-mad.png Happyjun.png Category:Xcution